Mine
by CeruleanFlame17
Summary: slash fic, m/m Carter and Horus. Don't like, Don't read. Warning: Spoilers. Book 2 and 3


"Mine"

A Kane Chronicles Fan Fiction,

Pairing: Carter Horus, Chorus

One-shot!

Carter, after the last battle with chaos, had all his energy drained. This earned him a whole week rest from training. He sighed in relief when he dipped himself in a tub of warm water. He felt the water warming up his cold, tired body. He let out a sigh again. And as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Horus' voice inside his mind. He grunted. But, deep inside, he felt kind of relieved hearing his voice again. _Carter._ The god spoke the boy's name carefully. _Hey, Avenger. Sup? _Carter thought back.

_Well, we're still exiled._

_Yeah? _

_And sure I'm going to miss you. _The god said, with sadness tainted in his voice.

_D'awww.. Miss me? _ Carter asked, sarcastically. _Why, because you want me to aid you on your quest for power again? Oh please, Horus. You're the pharaoh now. You should be happy._

_It's…not the reason. _The god said. _I don't know, Carter but I think…I like you. Ever since that battle, I just realized that I like you, I don't know what's gotten into me. I just…felt that way. I found myself thinking about you now and then._

Carter blushed. He never expected Horus to like him back. Sadie said he had a girly charm. Plus with that gentleness of him, many guys, even the gods, will fall for him. And it's true. Horus has taken a liking to him. He replied _Horus, will you stop that? _

The god grinned. _why? _

_Because…because…ugh, _was Carter's only reply. His face is a like a tomato now.

_Because what? And why are you stuttering? Is something wrong?_ The god asked.

_You know? You better get off my head for a while. You're ruining my peaceful bath. _Carter said, ignoring Horus' question.

_Ok… well, happy dreams tonight._ The god joked. Carter felt his heart turn up a pace. When he felt that Horus' gone, he thought: _and by set's name what do you mean by that?_

Obviously he received nothing in reply.

Carter wore his pajamas, and as soon as his head touched the pillow, he immediately fell asleep. Random dreams stroked him, obviously, his _ba_ stayed in his body. Until…

_Ugh._ He rolled his eyes when he materialized inside a big room. He held up his hands and checked if he's still dreaming. He really felt real, as if he's not dreaming anymore. All is clear and Lucid, and surprisingly, he still in his Pajamas. He sighed. He sat in a chair, with velvet and is really soft. He stood up, letting his eyes wander in the room. _Wondering where you are?_ A voice whispered in his ear. Carter turned around and he saw Horus in-front of him.

"We're in a room in the palace of the gods." Horus explained, "To be exact, we're in my room."

"Uh, o-okay? Why am I here anyway? Is there worth the talking?" Carter said, sarcastically. Horus can tell that Carter's already blushing, so he took a step forward. Carter took a step back.

"Oh I think you already know…why you're here." The god said in a seductive voice. He again took a step forward, and as usual, Carter took a step back. The god seemed to enjoy this, as he took a big step forward, obviously taking Carter's private space. Carter blushed even more, and as he tried to take a step back, his legs bumped into something, this made him fall into Horus' bed. Without even processing what happened, the god already is leaning above him. He raised Carter's hands on both sides of his head. Carter felt his heartbeat took a pace, and he's a bit worried that it might jump out of his chest. He's aware of the increasing redness growing in his face. "Uh, sorry I-

The god doesn't let him finish the sentence, as he pressed his lips against Carter's. Carter's thoughts are scrabbling inside his head, and the god moved his lips against Carter's as he deepened the kiss. Carter felt good, and he let out a gasp. Horus took this as an opportunity to enter the boy's mouth. He hungrily explored all the corners in Carter's mouth, and the two tongues battled in dominance.

-Carter's POV—

I loved the taste of his tongue in me, and the kiss. He tasted sweet and a bit spicy, which I like in a kiss. I let him enjoy my mouth, as I looped my arms around him. Damn, I hate to admit but, I am enjoying it. This god is really handsome with that, as well as an expert. Feeling the need for air, we pulled out. He licked his lips, while looking at me with his mismatched eyes filled with lust. Gold and silver flashing with the need and hunger to _devour_ me, I blinked. "Oh, I'm very sorry I didn't mean to-

He cut me off, while tapping a finger on my forehead. "Believe me Carter, I know that already." He leaned down again to kiss me. This time, it's rough. I snaked my hands under his linen shirt, feeling his abs. He groaned. He whispered something to my ear, "Carter…you are mine, okay?" He kissed my neck and I groaned as he bit it, drawing blood. I felt that he is gently sucking on it, because when he lifted his face and he stared at me, I saw blood trickling down the edge of his mouth. He grinned, "This marks _you_ as _mine."_

I nodded in reply. When he helped me stood up, he laid his hands on my shoulders. "Carter, I'll drop by sometime, okay?"

"When?" I asked. "Soon. But now, morning breaks in your world. I shall not keep you here any longer." He replied.

"Okay…and oh, Horus?"

"Yes?"

"I…love you."

He smiled. "I love you too. Farewell for now."

Before I can say anything more, I realized I was already awake. Sunlight shone through my windows. Part of my neck hurts, and as I checked it on the mirror, I noticed it left a good bruise. I sighed.

I went to the dining room for breakfast. I saw Sadie and the gang happily eating Breakfast. They stared at me. "Oh, Good morning Brother!" Sadie greeted. "Good morning everyone." I greeted back.

I saw Amos beside Sadie, and the two stared at each other, they turned to me and said "Carter, what happened to your neck?"

I touched the bruise. "Oh, this? Well…don't ask. It's nothing anyway."

Jazz, our healer, said. "Want me to heal it?"

"Thank you, but that's not really necessary." my reply earned everyone a questioning look on their faces.

I noticed that I'm blushing. "Really, no thanks."

"Ok…Eat you breakfast then." Jazz said, smiling.

Sadie rolled her eyes, while Amos grinned.


End file.
